


Sunshine and Heartache

by reakain



Series: Shadows and Sunshine [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reakain/pseuds/reakain
Summary: Chapters with spoilers are labeled as such.Gladio's still not sure who this kid is, but his main goal is to not make him cry.Gladio POV of Heartbeats and Shadows





	1. Chapter 1

_ This was getting ridiculous. He'd spotted the boy spying on Noctis three times now, and even Noctis had noticed two of them. What did the kid think he was doing? Did he think he was stealthy? Gladio could feel his blood pressure rising the fourth time he spotted the blonde peeking round a corner, and the fifth time their eyes met. _

_ The chubby little thing ducked back behind the bush he'd been peeping from, and that was the last thing Gladio could take. He strode past Noctis and down the path with long, sure strides. He heard a 'thump' and as he rounded the row of bushes he saw the kid scrambling back to his feet and hurrying away. "Oi!" _

_ He felt an irrational spike of annoyance when the blond didn't stop, and then he took off after him along the gravel path. Not that he really had to hurry, in his panic the kid had ran himself into a dead end, giving Gladio plenty of time to close the distance. He'd tell him off. Tell him to leave the prince alone. Ask what the hell he thought he was doing. _

_ He opened his mouth to speak, towering over the smaller boy, and felt all the words die in his throat. The kid was shaking. A terrified little rabbit like the kind his sister kept, and he felt his stomach bottom out. He should question the kid... Make sure he didn't have any untoward plot for the prince... But he couldn't get the words out when he looked at the blonde, shaking and primed to start crying. _

_ Shit. He needed to leave. He breathed out a shallow sigh and turned, beating perhaps a too hasty retreat, but he needed to get back to Noctis before his insides crawled up his throat to show him how he'd just behaved. _

 

The blondie had changed over the years, Gladio occasionally still caught him spying on the prince, but somewhere along the way he'd... Lost track of the kid a bit. He had other work to do and clearly the little rabbit was too frightened to ever talk to Noctis. 

Except he wasn't, apparently. Noctis had been more upbeat since starting highschool, talking about his new friend, who as time went on became his best friend. It was after training one day, Noctis crouched down picking at the training weapons that things changed. "We're going to the mall tomorrow after classes. You should meet us there."

He blinked down at where Noctis was studiously staring at the lower rungs of the weapon stand, arranging and rearranging them, and definitely not looking at Gladio. His chest felt a little warm at that and he snorted out a laugh, nudging Noctis in the side with a boot. "Yeah, alright. You actually know anything about him from before highschool?"

The prince unbalanced and dropped ungainly onto his ass, scowling up at his guard for only a moment. "You remember the guy from elementary school who kept staring at me?"

The image of a pudgy little blond shaking and terrified manifested unbidden, and he couldn't reconcile that image with the best friend Noctis had been talking about for some three years now. "He actually got the guts to talk to you?"

The prince nodded and got back to his feet. "Yeah. Don't scare him off tomorrow, okay?"

Gladio shrugged, slinging an arm over Noctis' shoulders. "Who, me? I couldn't scare a bunny."

Noctis' snort of laughter was the only reply he got as they left the training hall for dinner, and Gladio put the meeting from his mind for the time being.

 

Of course, the next day he couldn't get it  _ out _ of his head, torn between wanting to make a good first ( _ second _ ) impression, and suspicious about the kid for finally getting the stones to talk to Noctis. Some ulterior motive? Normally the prince was pretty good at spotting when someone just wanted to use him for his lineage... But his memory of Prompto was of a disarming boy, and he wouldn't be surprised if Noctis was fooled by the little rabbit.

His paranoia kept mounting through the day, and he left his own training early to get to the mall and scope it out. It wasn't that Insomnia was unsafe, or he was expecting to find anything, but the courtyard in front of the mall had plenty of good vantage points and hiding places with so many people milling about. So he took an hour and did a sweep of the area, checking and re-checking spots he found before finally dropping to sit on the cement seating around a raised flower bed.

And wait. That was what he was really trying to avoid. The waiting with nothing to do and only memories of a frightened pudgy boy setting him on edge. Luckily he didn't have to wait long - spotting Noctis waving to him across the courtyard. He took long, easy strides over to his prince, gaze sliding from Noctis to the blond with him and- That wasn't right.

This punk looked nothing like the rabbit in his memories. Lanky with a spattering of freckles across his nose, tight pants, and a soft grey tank top. No glasses. No baby fat. This wasn't the same kid at all. All wide grins and punk swagger. He frowned, giving the kid a once over, and listened to Noctis making the introductions to his left. "Gladio, this is Prompto."

When the punk finally looked at him, he watched all the color drain from his face, and the punk took an involuntary step back, hands coming up while he talked a mile a minute. "Hey, Noct, uh, sorry, I, uh, gotta go, uh, pick up groceries for my mom see you tomorrow okay bye!"

And he was off like a shot, no tripping on his feet, no... Anything. Noctis must have been mistaken.

"Un. Believable."

Gladio looked down to his prince, who was looking at him with a flat expression, lips pressed tight and annoyed. "What're you mad at  _ me _ for?"

The eyeroll he got back spoke volumes of how annoyed the teen was with him, and he motioned the direction Prompto ran off in. "You just glared the entire time like you wanted to curb stomp him."

 

"Oh."

 

Noctis leveled him with an unimpressed look before shaking his head. "Un. Believable."

Gladio followed rather dumbly as Noctis headed into the mall. "I'll talk to him tomorrow." He wasn't quite sure whether he was telling the prince or himself, but he'd already cemented the plan in his head. He didn't think he was  _ that _ scary, but he should make a better impression than glaring at the punk.

 

The next morning Gladio was true to his word, walking with Noctis to school and waiting with him at the arched front entrance. He watched students passing through the gate, while Noctis played with his phone. A group of girls eyeballed him as they walked by, and he offered a disarming, lopsided smile in reply. Distracted by their tittering he almost missed the mop of blond hair down the path from them. It was Prompto, not only that but his pace had slowed, and he started to turn...

_ He's going to bolt. _

"Prompto!" He called the name loud and clear over the tops of students' heads. Noctis and a handful of others nearby jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. Gladio kept his gaze on the blond though, watched his hesitance and wondered briefly if he would still run.

He didn't though, heading their direction instead. Gladio stepped forward to meet him, trying to keep his expression neutral this time, offering his hand to the other and making sure his voice was a bit higher than usual, trying to be non-threatening. The line was already in his head, waiting, mechanical at the ready. "Before I head out, lemme introduce myself properly. Gladiolus Amicitia, His Highness' Shield."

When Prompto raised his own hand he grasped it gratefully and gave it a firm, steady shake. "Noctis has said a lot of good things about you. When the two of you hang out, I hope you'll take good care of him."

Prompto finally met his eyes, then, big blue saucer eyes, and yeah, maybe this could be the same kid. Or maybe he'd just think that about every short blond Noctis brought home. This one could apparently go from shell-shocked to 1000watt smile in an instant, though, and Gladio had to suppress a wince as the punk practically shouted his response. "Y-yeah, totally!"

He let go of Prompto's hand and stepped away, "Alright." With that out of the way he gave Noctis one last glance before heading out, shoving his hands into the pockets on his hoodie as he went.

He'd come pick them up after their classes. Maybe try to leave a better impression so Noctis didn't sulk.

  
Too bad Ignis cut that adventure short, and he could only cast Prompto a short glance as they left him at the arcade.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn’t really around Noctis all the time. Not yet, anyway. Noct had school and he had his own training to  _ be _ a shield. Hell, he was only really around for training sessions with Noct or an occasional event. Maybe that was why the shift was more noticeable to him whenever he did see Noctis with Prompto.

Prompto was… More clingy. At first he’d assumed it to be his own paranoia. But there was… More touching. More… Hanging off the Prince. Not only that, but they were  _ always _ together. It made the spot between his shoulderblades itch, like he was missing something.

“Ignis, I’m not making this up. There’s something off with the kid.” He was tapping his finger on the countertop, the noise mixing with the sizzling of the saucepan and almost smothering Ignis’ careful sigh.

“For the hundredth time, Prompto is fine.  _ Also _ , please allow me to remind you that after tomorrow both he and Noctis will have graduated. You ought to stop calling them children when you’re hardly any older.” He punctuated the remark with a toss of the skillet, exacerbating the volume of sizzling.

“I’m older than you are.” He clenched his fist to stop the tapping, watching Ignis’ back while the man cooked. “Ah, yes, a whole ten months older than me. Forgive me for not showing the proper deference to one as aged as you.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“And you’ve yet to learn when to let something go.”

Ignis’ calm reproach only made that itch worse. Ignis of all of them should have been able to see through what was going on. His gaze followed the grain of the marble countertop, brows drawn low until a fork-full of some sort of egg and pepper mixture came into view. “Try this.”

He didn’t need telling twice, leaning further over the counter to take the bite of offered food It was spicy with a slightly caramelized sauce that melted on his tongue. The pleased moan he let out was guttural and unintentional, and apparently all the response Ignis needed, turning back to the stove without another word. “Iggy, how do you make food that amazing?”

“Practice.” The tone was clipped and prideful, but he could hear the smile in Ignis’ voice. The creak as the front door opened drew his attention, and the sounds of laughter mixing with Prompto’s high voice filtered down the hallway. Squeaky as always. 

The two stumbled around the corner, talking animatedly, and Prompto had his arm thrown over the prince’s shoulders. Bound at the hip, “Oooooh man, that smells amazing!” Or at least until food was presented.

Gladio felt his lips curl upward as Prompto hovered over Ignis, like an excited puppy with no manners. He had an infectious sort of exuberance, and it always caught him off guard when Prompto entered a space. Still, he smothered the expression as Noctis dropped onto the stool next to him, tucking his head into his arms on the countertop.

Gladio snorted, always amused by his laissez faire prince, and he tapped the top of Noct’s head, ruffling his hair slightly in the process. “You ready to graduate tomorrow?”

“Does it mean I’ll finally be able to sleep in?”

He felt his grin return, and he could hear the smugness in his own reply, “Not a chance.”

The soft huff and muffled grumbling he got by way of reply drew a chuckle, and he tugged his own stool closer to the prince. Easier for him to lean in and say in a low voice, “It means I’ll finally be able to put you through morning drills.”

The pained groan he got this time was loud enough to draw the attention of their companions, the other conversation dropping off. Prompto practically bounced back over to his friend, dropping down on the other side of Noct and tossing an arm over his back. “What’s up, Noct? Talking about graduation? You excited?” Prompto’s tone was playful, but Noct just shrugged.

“Yeah right. We sit in some chairs. Wait for our names to be called. Walk across the stage. Parents clap. We go home. It’s not really about us, anyway.”

Gladio doubted the mop of black hair on the countertop had seen the way Prompto wilted. The way his smile fell - dimples vanishing with it - and his shoulders sagged. His own eyes turned from Noct to the countertop as he spoke, “A-ah, yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s, ah, all about how excited everyone’s parents will be, right?”

Noctis reply was little more than an agreeing grunt, and Gladio watched the way Prompto’s eyebrows drew down carefully. Well, at least until he looked up - eyes meeting Gladio’s. He looked about ready to jump out the window then, cheeks flushing slightly as he smiled as broad as he could. It was… Stiff, and his dimples weren’t sitting quite where they usually did when he smiled. It wasn’t the same aura of… chipperness, or whatever it was, and it made that itch between his shoulderblades come back.

What sort of gifts were you supposed to give a highschool graduate, anyways? Was there some standard, expected gift? A pen or a tie or something? His father had taken he and his sister out for dinner when he’d graduated. And then after that he’d gotten his tattoos. Of course, he didn’t expect anything  _ his _ family did could be considered normal. 

“Noct, you have to eat before you sleep.”

His gaze slid to Ignis, holding plates of his stir fry masterpiece and waiting for Noctis to sit up. The prince, for his part, whined but moved all the same, giving Ignis a space to set the two plates on the countertop. In front of Noctis and Prompto. Both of whom immediately dove into the food.

“Gladio, a hand, if you would.”

“Sure.” He pushed off the countertop, moving around the bar to follow Ignis to the sink. Only when he handed Ignis the first dish to dry did he realize he had not been asked to help with cleanup. Well, he had, but the way Ignis was watching him from the corner of his eye, lips pursed thoughtfully… That meant that they were going to have Words.

Ignis kept his voice low, quiet and easy and below the back and forth between Prompto and Noctis behind them. “Stop glaring at him. Whether you mistrust him or not, you should be better able to school your emotions around Noct’s friend.”

“I-”

“By all accounts, your paranoia has been wholly undeserved anyway. The boy has been harmless.”

Right. No discussion then. He swallowed down his frustration, knowing biting back at Ignis would do him no good. Besides, he was at least partially right. He needed to better control his expressions. Ignis was watching him still, waiting on a reply… And he gave a grunt, holding out a clean pan in acquiescence.

Ignis held his gaze from the corner of his vision a fraction of a moment longer, and then plucked the pan from him, drying it with ease and the satisfaction of a victor.

 

It was almost midnight when he finally ducked out of the apartment. Full of good food and jittery energy left over from socializing. It made him grateful for the walk home under the neon lights of the city. It wasn’t quiet, but the path home didn’t pass any of the main drags or bars, giving it a more subdued feeling compared to the daytime traffic.

There was a convenience store on the corner by his house - brightly lit up and of course still open. It was only midnight, after all. It even had a seasonal sign in the window.

‘ _ Don’t forget to get a gift for your Grad!’ _

It felt like a desperate ploy for more customers, but the bell jingled gently as he opened the door, and he found a little corner with two shelves of noisemakers and congratulatory cards in the back corner next to the my-phone-is-dead-and-I-need-a-charger- _ now _ section of the store. The whole thing was pretty pathetic, really… But right under the large print ‘Electronics’ sign was a collection of phone charms for that game Noct was obsessed with lately. They were brightly colored 8-bit sprites, but they only had a handful of the characters. Noct’s main character wasn’t there, but Shapur was, and he couldn’t help the grin as he grabbed the little armored cat-man. He caught sight of another character as well - the ninja gir that Prompto was always playing, MoMo.

He didn’t really think about it, snatching up the second charm and heading to check out. The sleepy teen behind the register didn’t even bat an eye as he rang up the two charms, and Gladio stuffed them in a pocket as he finally headed home, exhaustion hitting him like a wave as he stepped through the front door.

 

Graduation was boring as hell. Two hours of the principle droning and he could see Noctis fall asleep before the first hour was even done. It took longer than planned, so he had to rush out at the end, stopping Noctis just long enough to give him and Prompto the charms before he had to race back to the Citadel to meet his father. Didn’t even get to meet up with them for dinner.

 

It was late by the time he finally escaped both training and the meetings he’d been shadowing. He had a missed call and five new text messages from Iggy, plus two messages from Noctis, and a bunch of pictures from Monica. The messages from Noctis were the first he opened.

_ ‘prompto asked to tell you thanks’ _

_ ‘dont wanna play go between gave him your number’ _

Nothing important, then. He opened Ignis’ next, and really wished he hadn’t.

_ ‘N and P enjoyed your gift.’ _

_ ‘What did you give P?’ _

_ ‘Dinner at Caeleden’s Respite at 6.’ _

_ ‘I am glad to see you playing nice with P.’ _

_ ‘Maybe next time you could use your words as well. I’ve heard you can, on occasion, excel at them.’ _

Gladiolus, was a mature man, and therefore only sent a very polite and succinct single text back.

_ ‘Ass’ _

He did, perhaps, lower himself to Ignis’ level when he followed it up with a poo emoji text. It felt warranted.

Monica’s pictures, at least, were good. Pictures of them at dinner. Pictures of unaware Noct and Prompto at laser tag. She even had a picture of Noctis falling asleep at the graduation ceremony. He chuckled to himself as he skimmed through them, nearly running into a wall on accident before he put his phone down, making the trek home.

He’d made it all the way home, towed off his shoes, taken a bath, and sprawled out in bed before he went back to the photos. He was disappointed to have missed it, but… This was pretty good too. His phone chimed in his hand, alerting him to a text messaged from an unknown number. His attention rapidly shifted to the time - 00:09 - before he regarded the new text message notification warily. Who did he  _ not _ know that sent messages after midnight?

He sat up properly, fingers hovering over the message. What if it had a virus? What if it tried to pull information on Noctis from it? No, that was dumb. It was a Crownsguard issue phone… But who could have his- oh, right. He stared at the preview of his last message from Noct, taunting him just below his reply to Ignis. It was Prompto.

Though, why the hell did Prompto wait until midnight to send the message? Noctis had given him a heads up three hours ago. Not that it really mattered… Probably. He thumbed the message open with a sigh.

_ ‘Hello, thank you very much for the thoughtful gift for graduation. I appreciated the gesture.’ _

His phone chimed again in his hands as another text message popped up.

_ ‘This is Prompto, by the way. Sorry for not listing that first.’ _

The messages felt… Well, far more formal than he’d ever seen Prompto act. They didn’t read like the blond punk at all. He’d been expecting typos and emojis and any other amount of extra jargon. These messages put the word Sanitized in his head in big bold neon letters, and it made his hands itch. It did, at least, make replying a piece of cake.

_ ‘No sweat’ _

No. Wait, that wouldn’t work. He deleted the words and skimmed over Prompto’s message again. Don’t worry about it? Cool? Glad you liked it? Did you like it? No skin off my back? It came out of a convenience store at one in the morning? Why the hell is your message so damn formal?

He growled, finally just sending a thumbs up emoji before thumping his phone on the nightstand with far too much force, the noise rattling around his bedroom for a moment. The clock read 00:46 when he finally flicked off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Ignis is far too much fun. Also in writing this I learned Squenix is actually making King's Knight, and also learned about ten of the character options. Shapur is great, and Prompto is 100% the sort of trash child to immediately lock in and only play the stereotypical ninja girl character.


	3. Chapter 3

He had a free day. He never had free days. The sky would come crashing down before he ever had a free day. But today it was all his. No training, no errands, no meetings, no lectures, no babysitting. Just him and the latest book in the “A World Without” series. He’d even fled any of his usual locales, sprawling out instead on a patch of park grass. 

The main thoroughfare was on the other side of the tree he was leaning against, effectively shielding him from the rest of the world. No one was going to interrupt. The spine creaked as he opened the book, and he almost moaned at the sound. True bliss was a book and no responsibilities.

 

Antoine had just thrown himself at Maria’s feet, prostrating himself before her when his phone buzzed the first time. He ignored it in favor of seeing the way he pleaded for some sign of favor from the hardened dutchess.

 

The pair were alone in the manor when his phone buzzed the second time. Antoine had been soaked from the storm, hair dripping water as he crowded Maria up against the wall. Their breathing was in sync, and her chest heaved with every breath she took. He leaned in, slowly, each inch measured and carefully brushed his lips over hers in askance before

_ “I like to ride my chocobo all daaaay~” _

He nearly flung the book across the park, biting back a string of curses until he tasted blood. The book closed with but a quiet huff of air, and his motions were stiff, but precise as he set it aside to pull out his phone. It took only long enough for the song to start grating before he got it to his ear, “Yeah?”

The voice on the other end was Noct, clipped and rushed, which was… unusual on multiple levels. “A meeting came up but Prompto was meeting me at the arcade. He’s not picking up his phone.”

Aaaand there went his free day, running off without him. “So you need me to…  go meet him?”

“Yeah. Let him know something came up. I’m not just brushing him off.” (Goodbye, freedom)

His duty was to support his Prince. His duty was to support his Prince. His duty was to support his Prince.

“Alright.”

“Thanks.”

And just like that the line went dead. One day. One day he would have a full day all to himself. Just - apparently not today. He pocketed the phone and tucked the novel under one arm as he got to his feet.

 

Finding Prompto was easy as ever. The kid stood out in any crowd between the punk clothes and the blonde bed head and blinding grin. Plus, well, he never stopped moving. Even now he was swaying, bouncing on the balls of his feet, fiddling with his hands, fiddling with his bracelets, his hair, his clothes. He even kept shuffling in place every so often.

“Hey.” And yet he always seemed to stop when he saw Gladio. Just a single instant of stillness before he’d push his grin up wide (but stiff compared to how he looked at Noct). The blond wiggled his fingers in greeting, “Oh, uh, hey… What, uh, brings you out here?”

Well, better to break the news fast. “Noct asked. Said a meeting came up and he couldn’t make it.” The response was immediate, and  _ painful _ . His smile collapsed like a black hole, gaze sliding away from Gladio to a spot just to the left of Gladio’s feet. Prompto fidgeted, shifting foot to foot while he played with his bracelets again. “O-oh, yeah? Wonder why he didn’t just text me… No reason to make you come all the way out here, right?”

Except it was his day off, so of course this was how it had to go. “He said you didn’t respond.”

“Eh?” And out came the smartphone, lightning fast from a back pocket. A couple taps and his face dropped even further, somehow. “O-oh… huh, guess I musta forgot to charge it…”

He did not want to deal with this. Prompto’s mouth was downturned as he stared at the dark screen, lips pursed. His eyebrows were drawn low and his expression was just… tight. Holding back a dam well up and Gladio truly did not want to deal with this.

“Since we’re here, wanna grab an early dinner? I’m starving.” The got Prompto’s attention back on him, and of course that was  _ not _ better. His eyes were shiny and fuck, no, he was not going to deal with this. “There’s a taco place just around the corner.”

He stepped forward with swift motions, a hand on Prompto’s back as he guided him forward before the kid could really start crying. They made it around the corner past the arcade before Prompto stepped away from his hand with a quick bounce step forward. He watched the blonde’s back as he rubbed at his face briefly before turning to grin back at Gladio. “This, uh, this the place?”

He nodded towards the little door wedged between the arcade and a shopping mart. The bell tinkled lightly as he opened the door, ushering Prompto through and up the stairs to the restaurant proper. It was dimly lit, but the big full wall windows overlooking the street below let in plenty of daylight. Prompto stopped at the top of the stairs, blocking the way up as he looked over the space.

It was run down, certainly, but clean and quiet. The only other patrons were a pair of elderly men in the far corner playing chess - the other set of regulars - and they waved at Gladio when they spotted him over the top of Prompto’s head. He waved back, and Prompto looked between the pair of them with some awe, leaving just enough room for Gladio to squeeze past him, heading to his usual table by the windows. He set his book down on the table as he took a seat, and eventually Prompto trailed after him to take the other.

Clara brought over menus, handing one to Prompto and side eyeing Gladio with a crooked grin. “You’re in earlier than usual. Gonna get something new, since you brought a friend?”

Gladio couldn’t really help his own grin, “Nah, same as always.”

She gave another nod, before turning a gentler smile on Prompto. “What can I get you to drink?”

Prompto’s leg was bouncing against the carpet under the table and vibrating the floor while he  fidgeted with the menu, flipping it over and over but not really looking at it. “Oh, uh, just water is fine, ma’am.”

She gave a nod at that, “Alright, be right back.”

Gladio watched her swing by the back curtain before he realized Prompto was watching him. That was unusual. Of course, as soon as he turned back to him the kid ducked his head back to the menu.

Well, alright then. He pulled out his phone, shooting off a text message to Noctis letting him know he met up with Prompto, and they were getting tacos. From there he flipped open the Insomnian Herald, skimming over the headlines.

Clara returned with a water for Prompto, and spiced coffee for Gladio. He hummed out his thanks before tuning back out while Prompto explained his order.

“Um… “ A pause, long enough for Gladio to look up. “You don’t actually have to hang out with me, you know.”

He snorted before he could stop himself, shaking his head. “There are a lot of things I don’t  _ have _ to do, but still do them.” Prompto looked down at the plastic tablecloth, and Gladio swallowed down a sigh.

“How’s King’s Knight going?”

“Oh, uh, well, I haven’t had as much time to play it.” And probably no one to play with if Noct’s own complaints were anything to go off of.

“Yeah? I was looking at giving it a try if you want to show me the ropes.” He expected to get a million watt smile for that, but instead Prompto’s head jerked up, eyes wide and staring straight at him. His brows drew low, as he stared at Gladio. Was that such a weird question? The kid was still staring at him. Was he not supposed to play games? He wasn’t even saying anything… just…Staring. Maybe this hadn’t been the wisest choice on his part. “Or not if you’d-” ”YesI’dlovetodoyouhaveitinstalledalreadyordoyouneedtodownloaditstill?”

Were those words? Freckled cheeks flushed pink in the afternoon sun from the window, and wide eyes darted away from his. Gladio breathed out, slow and even as Prompto looked to the floor. Not the window with the gorgeous view and the gentle sunlight filtering in. He looked at the dingy carpet soaked through with taco joint grease and not enough washing. He watched the flush creep from his cheeks up his ears, and the way his hair shown gold in that same light he looked away from… Gladio still couldn’t make heads nor tails of the string of noises the blond had made, and with Prompto so reticent about further explanation... 

“... So… is that a yes then?”

The rabbit had gone mute again, nodding short and small and he would have missed it if he hadn’t been so tuned to watching freckled cheeks and blond bangs. He didn’t have a choice if he ever wanted to communicate with the other. His thumb skimmed over the brushed metal edging on his phone as he carefully pushed it across the table, an offering to a wary animal, and he didn’t miss the way Prompto’s gaze flicked over to him. 

His words felt thick in his mouth, slow and tacky like old molasses, making his chest tight and voice low when he finally clawed the syllables from his tongue. “Then we better get to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to post Prompto and Gladio in tandem, but life got away from me and I have had more fun writing Gladio, soooo, more Gladio chapters it is. Also, no, I am not dead. Yes, I am still working on this. Just, uhhhh, expect delays, if you weren't already >.>


End file.
